Falco Chronicles
by 4ever Knight
Summary: Sequel to Lordess Chronicles. Horuck, now with a son, takes on the role of the Galactic Guardian. As he does his duty, a threat from the shadows of the galaxy rises up to strike back at the Republic.


Falco Chronicles

Part 1

New life, new journey

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Timeline: four months after Danis Stari's death

Horuck Falco enters his house, absolutely exhausted. He just got back from shopping for a lot of baby food, clothing, and a meeting from the Jedi Council. The meeting was about the results of the new Galactic Guardian, and Horuck has a special surprise for his wife. Horuck can sense his wife and unborn son is in the living room. Horuck enters the living room to find his wife sleeping on the couch, her hands on her stomach.

Horuck walks up to Sarli Falco, and sits next to her. He plants a kiss on her cheek, and then hears her groan. She looks over at Horuck, whispering, "Horuck, where are the groceries?" Horuck plants a quick kiss on her lips.

"In the kitchen, near the sink." Horuck puts his hand on her stomach. "I just wanted to make sure you and our baby are okay before I put them in."

"We don't need constant surveillance, Horuck." She then puts her head on her lovers shoulder. "So, who's the new Galactic Guardian?"

Horuck whispers in her ear, "You're married to him." Sarli smiles up at him.

"Congratulations, Horuck! I'm so proud of you!" She then gives Horuck a kiss. "When X'lor is born, he will be so proud of you!" She then snuggles closer to Horuck. "Just four more days until we're parents. I can't wait."

Horuck looks down at her stomach, reaching out to his son. He now senses Sarli pouring feelings of joy

and happiness to comfort X'lor. Now a thought appears in Horuck's mind. Whatever happened to his parents? Garen said that he did remember their parents a little bit, but they were mostly out doing stuff, leaving a baby sitter behind. That baby sitter was a female Ithorian, and whatever her name was Garen couldn't remember. Then, when Horuck was two, his parents packed up their things, moved to Coruscant, and left them at a hotel with two thousand credits and some food and water.

Why did they move to Coruscant? Why did they leave Garen and Horuck behind? Will Horuck have to do the same thing with his children? Horuck pushes those thoughts aside, and then looks over at his lovely wife. "So, do you wanna go up and have lunch?" Sarli nods.

"That sounds great Hor…" Sarli's eyes widen as her hands curl up on her stomach. "…uck." Her breathing becomes more labor, and her face cringes in pain.

"Sarli? Are you okay?" Horuck asks, looking at his wife in worry. "Is it X'lor?"

"Y-Yes, it is. Oh god, it hurts!" Horuck helps Sarli stand up, trying to soothe her.

"Are you sure this isn't a false alarm?" Sarli looks up at him, and grab his collar, giving him the death glare.

"I've had false alarms before, and they don't feel anything like this, so YES! I'M PRETTY SURE THIS ISN'T AN FALSE ALARM!" Sarli yells. Horuck gets her to his speeder, and helps her get in the passenger seat. Horuck gets in the driver seat, and drives off towards the Jedi Academy's hospital wing, where, in a few short hours, he will meet his long awaited son.

Seven and a half hours later

Sarli feels another contraction, screaming in pain. Horuck is sitting next to her, holding her hand, sending comforting thoughts and feelings to her and his son while talking to her, trying his best to help her in whatever way he can.

There are two Jedi medics working on helping Sarli give birth. The doctor that is doing most of the work is a female Ithorian with the name Booli, and her assistant, a male Gotal missing his left horn, is Cuzao Bishto.

("You're doing great, Mrs. Falco! Just a little more!") Booli says, holding her gloved hands out. Sarli's heavy breathing is louder than all the scanners around here that are being used to track X'lor's progress, watch his heart rate, and some other medical stuff that Horuck couldn't fathom a guess of their purpose.

Cuzao comes up to Booli, and whispers to her, "I can sense the child, he is close. You should be able to see his head in a matter of seconds." Horuck forgot about Gotal's horns, which allow them to sense electromagnetism and other energies to help them track down their prey, but Horuck never thought that they could use that ability to help with medical treatments.

Sarli screams in pain one last time, and X'lor's head pops out. ("Very good, Mrs. Falco! Just a little more! You're almost there!") Soon Sarli felt the pain go away, leaving her exhausted. She looks at Doctor Booli, and she sees her holding her son. Sarli smiles at her child. He is small, chubby, and has fire red hair, just like his father.

Booli hands her crying son over to Cuzao, who starts scanning him with a hand held device. "Very healthy, no sickness or deformations detected, weighs seven pounds, and has a high midichlorian count." He looks over at Sarli, smiling. "Congratulations, Mrs. Falco. Your son is perfectly healthy. I have to take him to wrap him up in some warm blankets and do all the normal things we do for a newborn. I'll be back within an hour.

Sarli watches Cuzao leave with her child, watching her crying son leave. Booli walks up to Sarli, saying in a happy voice, ("Congratulations, you two are now parents of a beautiful, healthy baby boy. What do you want to call him?") Horuck speaks up. "X'lor, we will like to call him X'lor." Horuck then proceeds to tell Booli on how to spell X'lor.

Booli puts the name on a datapad, and then smiles. "We'll be back within an hour. Also, there is someone who wants to meet you. Let me go get her." As Booli walks away, Horuck gives a small, gentle kiss on Sarli's cheek.

"Today we're finally parents! Thank you for all of this, Sarli." Horuck then hugs her, and she hugs him back. The door opens again, and Maryna Caballa, Sarli's old master steps in with a smile on her face.

"I heard you two have finally had your son! Where is he?" Maryna is now standing next to Horuck, her hands on her hips.

"They have taken him away to take a few scans and do whatever they do." Sarli looks down at the ground. "I wish I didn't have to wait so long anyway. I know I've spent nine months waiting to be with my son, but, now that I have actually seen him, I can't wait for that extra hour to see him! I just want them to bring him back already!"

Maryna chuckles. "Wow, Sarli, I've never seen you this impatient before. Motherly love or something?" Sarli smiles and lets a giggle out. "Am I close?"

Sarli looks up at Maryna, replying, "Possibly. Don't tell me you wouldn't feel the same if you were…" Sarli stops herself. She was about to say if Maryna had Danis's children, but then remembers how hard Maryna is still taking Danis's loss.

"It's okay, Sarli, I'm much better now, and besides, I probably would feel the same if I had Danis's children." Maryna and Sarli laugh it off, but Horuck knows better, he knows that she is still very depressed about his death. She has only been with Gaz Skywalker since his death, along with Gaz's daughter and his adopted son.

For the next fifty minutes, the three start talking, catching up on old times and what's new. Booli comes in, and asks Horuck to come out with her to retrieve X'lor. Within ten minutes of silence due to Sarli not talking, too anxious to see her son, Horuck walks in, holding his son.

"Look whose here, honey." Horuck says, hearing Maryna squeal.

"Wow! He's so cute!" Maryna says, looking at X'lor's chubby face. "He looks so much like his father! I can see he'll be a dashing man like his pa!"

Sarli grabs her son, and starts rocking him in her arms. The look on her face tells Horuck and Maryna of how proud she is, and how much she adores and loves her son. "Horuck, he's so… so… SO CUUUTE!" Sarli places her forehead on her newly born son's head, rubbing against his forehead and letting her hair fall and tickle the sides of his face.

X'lor groans, and then opens his eyes. "Look, Horuck. He has your eyes!" Sarli says, and then laughs. "He's so beautiful!"

Horuck bends down, and whispers into Sarli's ear, "Thanks for everything, Sarli."

Two days later

The screen turns on, and two humans and a Trandoshan appear sitting behind a long table. One of the humans is female with long, flowing blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. The other human is male with short, combed back black hair. The Trandoshan looks like any regular old Trandoshan with light green scales and one mechanical eye

The female speaks up. "Hello, and welcome back to Galactic news. For the past two days, everyone has been raving about our new Galactic Guardian, Horuck Falco, and his newborn son, X'lor Falco. He is now two days old, and is living with his parents Horuck and Sarli Falco in their two-floored apartment near the Jedi Temple. Here is a picture of the Falco Family that we just obtained today."

The screen changes to a picture of Sarli still in the hospital bed, holding X'lor tightly with Horuck sitting next to her. The two are smiling at the camera while X'lor is asleep in Sarli's arms.

"Wow, he is so adorable." The female says. The screen returns back to the three of them, and the two humans start to talk about the baby until the male turns to the Trandoshan.

"Krad, what do you think of the Galactic Guardians family?"

Krad takes in a deep breath, and then looks at the human. "The boy is healthy and looks like he will grow up to be a strong man. His father is a great man and will be a tremendous role model for the son to look up to. The wife looks very loving and I've heard she will gladly give her life for her son. This family is a perfect role model for all families, at least for Trandoshan families."

"Well, they do look happy." The female says. "Up next, the mysterious assault on the Republic information center on planet Sernadra is still unsolv…"

The screen goes blank, and Darth Zank snaps to attention. He looks over to see his master, Darth Vafot, sitting in his chair, looking up at him. "You're drooling." He says. Darth Zank brings his hand up, and wipes at his mouth. He was drooling.

"Sorry, Master, but that Trandoshan looked very good. I've never eaten one before, so I've always been curious as to how they taste." Vafot stands up, not looking away from him. "Master, what's the problem?"

Vafot walks towards Zank, saying, "Control your hunger, Zank. I don't want your hunger getting in the way of our mission."

Zank bows to him, replying, "Of course, Master. My appetite can wait." He looks up at his master. "Where is Darth Tralax anyway? I haven't seen him for the past couple of days."

Vafot walks towards the door, his cape flowing behind him. "He's been sent off on a mission that is very vital before we can start, one that we cannot do when we reveal ourselves. Just a little reconnaissance on Coruscant of their defenses."

Vafot leaves the room, Darth Zank following him.

Eight months later

Sarli rocks her son to sleep in his crib, watching his sleeping form. Horuck walks up to her, putting his arms around her. "Is he finally asleep?" Horuck whispers softly, so he will not wake up his son.

Sarli smiles brighter at her husband's warm embrace. "Yeah, he's been very hungry today. Guess what else?" She looks up at him, smiling. "He took his first steps today."

Horuck smiles, and then softly kisses her neck. Horuck has been home for the first two monthes of X'lor's life, but then he had to go off and do his duty as the Galactic Guardian. He has barely been able to come home, this being his third time coming back home. "When did this happen?" Horuck asks as he looks down at his son, who has grown in a bit more of red hair.

"Two days ago. He took three steps towards me." Horuck bends down over his son, and lightly strokes X'lor's cheek with his right pointer finger. "I wish you can be here more, to spend some more time with your son."

Horuck leans in, and whispers, "Well, how about we spend some more time together? I've been very lonely without you." Sarli giggles. "That's fine by me." The two of them walk to their room, which is right across the hallway. When they get in their room, Sarli feels Horuck take off her shirt, leaving her in her bra.

The two married couple takes each other's clothes off until they're completely naked, except for the condom Horuck is wearing. When Horuck is about to enter, his communicator goes off. Horuck groans. Why can't he have any alone time with his wife?

Horuck grabs the blankets, and covers himself up as Sarli does the same. Horuck activates audio only, and hears a very familiar voice comes over his communicator. "Guardian Falco? This is Tyro Taa, sorry I'm calling you so late, but I was just informed that there is something that we should discuss first thing in the morning."

Horuck nods. "Yes, master. What is so important?"

"You'll find out in the morning. Good night, Horuck."

"Good night, Master." Horuck replies, and then turns off the communicator. Horuck looks over at his wife, and finds her asleep with the blankets over her. "Sarli, we haven't even started yet. Get up."

Sarli looks up at him, saying, "You're probably busy tomorrow, so I don't want to keep you up."

Horuck starts rubbing Sarli's arm slowly, whispering, "Trust me, I won't mind if you keep me up a bit more. Besides, I always do important business now, but I barely get to spend any time with you." Horuck plants kisses on Sarli's neck, causing a moan to escape Sarli's lips. Sarli turns towards Horuck.

"Horuck." Sarli plants a kiss on Horuck's lips, and the two went on with their night of love.

Darth Vafot and Darth Zank wait in the back of a cargo ship, hiding in the farthest, darkest corner. Vafot likes the darkness, the shadows are his best friends, which is why he has called his army the 'Shadow Emancipation'.

A small red light pops up over a door, and Darth Tralax steps into the room. "Master Vafot, Darth Zank, we have been given clearance to land in their hanger. Are you sure we can trust these slime?" Darth Vafot steps out of his corner, staring at Tralax.

"We need as many allies as possible for our plan to work, and while this scum of the galaxy is not the most dependable, we give them too little information to actually give them anything to report. It's not like we have anything to lose in trying." Darth Tralax obviously doesn't like trying out this new form of strategy, being the type of leader to attack and not give his opponents the chance to strike.

Vafot walks past Tralax into the cockpit, Zank following closely behind. Tralax realizes that Zank is like Vafot's personal body guard, even though Vafot has already made several strong Sith warriors with cloaking technology in their armor.

Tralax goes back into the cockpit, and sits down in the pilot's chair. "ETA to Garga the Hutt's castle, fifteen minutes thirty seconds." Tralax looks up at his master, his right eyebrow risen up. "Hopefully this won't be a waste of time."

The quarters that are given to Darth Vafot, Zank, and Tralax is small, but big enough for the three beds in there. "Cozy." Vafot mutters as he walks to his bed. Zank looks at the two human body guards with two XK-60 assault rifles, trying not to let his instincts take over and eat the two, even though they look like they'd be good with some Wintenberry jelly.

Tralax looks over at Zank, his spiky, red hair reflecting the dim, blue lights that are coming from the ceiling, his red pupil's eyeing the two humans, red paint surrounding his eyes. His Dark clothing helps him blend in with the darkness in these corners, and when he smiles, his red teeth revealed.

Zank closes the door, and then sits down in the middle bed while Vafot sits on the bed to Tralax's left, meditating. Tralax takes the last bed, taking the time to look at his mechanical body. Both of his arms and legs are both mechanical, and half of the left side of his face is mechanical. The accident that took much of his body is still fresh in his mind, the giant explosion that almost killed him.

Tralax lies down, letting the shroud of sleep take over him.

Horuck finds himself on a bridge, both ends going into lava waterfalls. Horuck is at one end, his Lightsaber in hand. At the other end, no one is standing there, but Horuck feels a presence. Horuck's feet are planted in place by some invisible force, immobilizing him.

Then the man appears.

He walks through the lava waterfall as if it wasn't there, not a single burn on him or his clothing. He looks more machine than anything else, with a helmet with glowing, red contacts. His torso is also armor, but with a hood coming out of the top and a cape attached to the shoulders. In his right hand is a Lightsaber hilt.

He raises his Lightsaber, holding it with both hands, and two blades come out. Horuck brings his hands up, activating his Lightsaber, a green blade popping out. Horuck finds his feet are no longer glued to the ground as he charges towards the new enemy.

The two clashes Lightsabers, sparks flying. Horuck and this mystery opponent strike blow after blow, neither giving up any ground. Horuck brings his Lightsaber down, and catches the man's right arm. The man chuckles, his voice mechanical. Then, almost like a reptile, a new arm springs out of his socket.

This arm is exactly like his other arm, exactly identical. It's even wearing the same clothing. _"Horuck."_ The man says, his voice haunting. "_I will meet you soon, Horuck, and then our long awaited battle shall commence."_ He then twirls his Lightsaber, sending Horuck's Lightsaber into the lava waterfall behind him, and then decapitates Horuck.

Horuck's eyes pop open, his breathing labored, sweating madly. Horuck is on his side, sleeping in his room. Horuck looks over at his Sarli, seeing her naked form lying still in bed. Horuck sigh's a relief. It must have been a dream, but it all felt so real! Was it a vision? Will Horuck die soon? Will he not be able to see his son grow up?

Horuck lies back down, trying to be calm. When he is about to close his eyes, they open back up when the sounds of an infant crying echoes through the house. Horuck sits up, groaning. Putting on a robe, he walks over to his son's room. When he gets to X'lor's crib, his son is wide awake, crying as he kicks his legs.

Horuck picks him up, whispering, "What's the matter, little guy?" He takes a whiff, and his question is answered. "Wow, that smells. Was this a late night surprise for your mommy?" X'lor stops crying a bit, and sniffles. Horuck puts X'lor down on the changing table set up in his room, and proceeds with taking the diaper off. When Horuck puts the replacement diaper on, X'lor grabs his father's hand, and directs it to his mouth, where he sucks on the pointer finger.

Horuck smiles. X'lor enjoys sucking on his father's fingers for some reason no one knows, and he only does it with Horuck. Horuck thinks back to his possible vision with new confidence now. 'No matter what, I will beat this mystery person if he is real! I will not let my son grow up without a father!'

Darth Vafot, Zank, and Tralax enter the room, Darth Zank expecting the room. It is about twenty feet wide in each way, the ceiling is thirty-five feet above them, and on the other end of the room, is a slimy purple Hutt with at least twenty body guards surrounding him. ("Ah, Vafot, how nice of you to be so late. Our meeting was supposed to start an hour ago!") Vafot's body portrays nothing of anger, regret, or surprise. He keeps walking like he is talking to one of his lackeys.

"I am so terribly sorry, Garga, but we got a little lost. I hope you don't mind. Besides, someone tried to pick a fight with us, and we couldn't allow that to go unpunished." Garga chuckles like he has heard this so many times, it's not new to him, but has now become a joke.

("I must admit, my men are a little trigger happy. They haven't seen any blood for a while, so they are just eager, but let's stop talking about my men. Now, you said you have a deal for me?") Darth Vafot nods, and then takes out a small credit chip.

"I'm sure this will be enough money for your company's services." Vafot throws it to Garga, who catches it with ease. Garga looks to see how many credits are on the chip, and gasp.

("Eighty-thousand credits?") Garga practically screams out. He then begins laughing. ("I like you, you know the way to my heart, and that is through my wallet. Now, what do you want in return?") Vafot seems pleased. Vafot has been recruiting the help of multiple criminal organizations in gathering credits, information gathering, or hiring a bounty hunter. Vafot gives them so much money that they can't possibly refuse!

"I just want your organization to gather information for me. The information will be of where the Republic's fleet's patrols are, and nothing more unless you think it is important for me to know."

Garga nods, saying, ("That sounds easy, Vafot, but here's a better deal.") Garga snaps his fingers, smiling. ("How about you just die?") Vafot stiffens up as a man comes around the corner, his legs mechanical but everything above the waist is still human, and Vafot knows the man very well.

He is Darth Zyloon, one of the generals in the Sith Rebellion. He has two active lightsabers, one in each hand. "Zyloon? How are you still alive?" Tralax says, tensing up. "Danis killed you over a year ago!"

Tralax brings his hands up, ready to strike. "He did mortally wound me, yes, but by using the force, I cushioned my fall and to slow the bleeding. I stole a ship, went to a private doctor on a planet not too far away, and then started hiring my services as a bounty hunter after the war ended. Garga noticed me, and now I'm his private body guard."

Vafot chuckles. "I believe that we shouldn't give our services or work with scum who want to work with low life parasites like Zyloon." Darth Vafot pulls out his Lightsaber, activating it. Two red blades pop out of both sides, and Zank and Tralax follows suite. Tralax brings out two Lightsabers, two red blades popping out of both. Zank pulls out his Lightsaber, a single red blade popping out. Zyloon's face changes from one of confidence to one of dread. "I believe that we shall end this party." With a single snap of his fingers, four men in crimson armors and a purple cape with silver lightsaber blades appear behind the bodyguards, obviously cloaked.

Vafot jumps over the panicking body guards, and lands next to Zyloon. The two Sith lock blades, and then they started fencing. It is obvious that Vafot is holding back, just messing with Zyloon, who isn't holding back. How is this guy so good? Zyloon is an expert swordsman, and this mystery Sith is treating him like he's a rookie!

"You are the scum of the galaxy, Zyloon, abandoning your army and allies to keep your own worthless life." Vafot then ducks underneath Zyloon's blades, and cuts off Zyloon's mechanical legs. Zyloon screams in pain as he falls to the ground, and then screams in pain again as Vafot cuts off both of Zyloon's arms.

Zyloon looks over, seeing Garga and all of his body guards dead. Zank and Tralax walks up to Zyloon, the three Sith towering over the cowering Sith. Vafot looks towards his crimson body guards, saying, "I want one of you cloaked in front of the door, letting no one leave. The other three shall spread out, and destroy all possible escape routes. If they can't be destroyed, then guard it. I don't want any survivors leaving. Tralax, you go and assist them. Me and Zank can handle this."

Tralax nods, and then leaves them. Vafot looks down at Zyloon, and then whispers, "I use to respect you, dying for your fellow allies, but now you disgust me!" Vafot chuckles. "You could have died a hero to the Sith, but now you'll die alone, a complete traitor for not returning to the fight, about to be eaten by Zank here." Zyloon's eyes widen, and then look up at Zank. "You see, Zank is a Zagorian, a race of cannibals that eats everything BUT another Zagorian because to them, that is the greatest sin one can commit."

Vafot looks up at Zank, smiling. Zank became a sith when Darth Whym visited his planet to search for possible Sith warriors, and in order for Zank to join them, Whym ordered Zank to kill his family. Zank went a step further, and ate them, enjoying it. "May I eat him now?" Zank says, drooling. Vafot nods.

"Just make sure that it's slow and painful, very, very painful." Zank nods, smiling. As Vafot walks away, he hears Zyloon scream loudly. When Vafot exits the room, he can still hear the traitor screaming. Vafot closes the door, but doesn't move away. He stays there until the screaming stops, and he only hears the sounds of bone's crunching. Vafot smiles, and then walks away, motioning for the cloaked guard to follow him.

Horuck and Sarli Falco enter the chancellor's office, Sarli carrying X'lor. Tyro Taa looks up from a datapad, and then stands up. "I'm glad to see you've managed to make it Horuck, but your wife and child didn't have to come along." Horuck smiles, and then puts his hands on his hips.

"Well, I barely get to spend any time with my family, so we all thought that I should bring them along. Tyro Taa nods, and then motions towards the door. "Well then, I guess you all should meet the guest of honor, Yula Skyblade."

Horuck and Sarli turn around as the door opens up, and a blue female Twi'lek wearing Jedi robes step in. She bows to Horuck, saying, "Hello, Master's Falco. I am padawan Yula Skyblade, a pleasure to meet you both."

Horuck looks over at Tyro. "So why is she here? What's going on here?" Tyro Taa walks towards Yula, explaining to Horuck what is going on here. "Yula Skyblade is very gifted in the force, and has already had several masters."

"Several? Why has she had so many?" Sarli asks, hoping that the answer isn't what she hopes it is.

"She has had three masters, all of them have died on missions with her. It's not her fault, but quite a few Jedi Master's think that Yula here is bad luck, and will not take her as their padawan, and since you took the master's trial and have completed it, you are a Jedi Master, so I thought that YOU should be her new master."

Horuck is reminded of his vision last night, of when he is killed by that mysterious man. Is this girl going to lead him to that destiny? "Are you sure I'm the right man for the job?" Tyro nods his head.

"Of course you are! You're the Galactic Guardian!" Tyro says, pointing towards Horuck. "Who better than you to train this much of a bad omen?" Yula looks over at the Chancellor, folding her arms.

"Um, excuse me, chancellor, I know I shouldn't speak badly about a master, but don't talk badly about me when I'm right here!" Tyro Taa chuckles, and then looks over at Horuck.

"Well? What do you say? She's almost done with her training, and this will be good practice if you want to be the one to train your son in the ways of the Jedi." This got Horuck's attention. Horuck hasn't even thought about who will train X'lor, let alone how he himself will come into all of it. Horuck looks down at his son, seeing him stare right back at him. After several seconds, Horuck looks back at Tyro.

"I'll train her."

One week later

Vafot slices the last armed human in the room, leaving two children in the corner. Vafot deactivates his lightsaber, staring at the two cowering children, both of them boys.. "Take them back to my ship, they will be fine additions to the army." Two of Vafot's body guards decloak, and walk towards the two boys.

Six more of Vafot's body guards appear behind him, kneeling to him. Vafot doesn't turn around to face them. "You six, go and plant the charges. I will be planting the charges at Points F and G." The six body guards stand up, each pulling out two charges.

"Yes, Shadow Lord." They all say simultaneously. They cloak again, and then they all leave the room. "Zank, You're with me." Darth Vafot looks over at the two guards holding the two boys. "When you two are done, I want you two to stay and watch over the boys on the ship. I don't want them escaping."  
"Yes, Shadow Lord." The two carry the boys out of the room, and then turn to the left. Darth Vafot and Darth Zank leave the room, but they turn to the right. Vafot pulls out two charges, not worrying about the distress signal that was sent and received and traced back here by that nearby Republic station.

It's all part of the plan.

Horuck's and Yula's star fighters enter hyperspace, Yula letting out a sigh. "A week of standing around and doing nothing while listening to six Bothans argue with four Talarit's over trading routes between their systems. Why did we do have to do that?" Yula says over the com link.

"I'm the galactic guardian, and these people believe that my presence there will help calm everyone down, hopefully stop any and all violence. This is the eighth meeting I've gone to just stand there and watch them. I think I've actually stopped a few fights just by being there, but that's really nothing to brag abo…"

Horuck stops when his com link goes off. Horuck activates it, and an holographic image of Gaz Skywalker appears. "Master Falco, Padawan Skyblade, I have a new mission for you two." Horuck looks over, and see's the same hologram of Gaz in Yula's star fighter. Horuck looks back, crossing his arms. "What you have to do is simple, but possibly dangerous. The mining facility on Norea, which mines the diamonds called Trieloth. Their only use is for decorations and are pretty fragile, and they're not even rare, but the planet is loaded with Trieloth. Norea has more Trieloth than any other planets in the known galaxy, but you can practically buy the entire mining facility for only a few hundred credits."

Horuck see's where this is going. "So what? You think that there's an problem going on Norea?"

Gaz nods. "Correct, especially after we got a simple, coded message that says only one word. 'Help.' We managed to trace it back to Norea but as soon as we did, then the transmission was cut off. The Republic base tried to respond, but so far we're not sure if they've even received it. If so, then they have not been able to respond yet. The Republic base is stationed at Ywerq, where we have two other Jedi waiting to join you. Whatever the reason is for their silence, I don't think it's simple pirates."

Horuck nods. "We'll be there right away, master. Falco out."

"Skyblade out." The two of them turn the communicators off, and then pull their ships out of hyperspace. "YES! I finally get a real mission now!" Yuna yells out as she puts the coordinates for Ywerq.

Horuck and Yuna finish putting their coordinates in, and then made the jump, Horuck thinking back to his vision. Will he die on this vision? Will he see this mystery man?

Horuck stares at the wonders of hyperspace, letting his mind wander back to his family on Coruscant. Whether he will live or not, he will at least want to die thinking of his son and wife.

To Be Continued In Falco Chronicles # 2 The Norea conflict


End file.
